It's Gonna Be Me!
by WeasleyIsMyKing540
Summary: AU/OOC Declaring marriage to her at age nine, Draco is willing to wait while Ginny makes mistake after mistake until she realizes that in the end, it's going to be him. Or will it? DM/GW Rated T for swearing and innuendo. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :)
1. Chapter 1: Terry Boot

Welcome to It's Gonna Be Me!

I have really bad writer's block right now, so this is just a fluffy, humorous, little songfic loosely based around the song It's Gonna Be Me by the greatest boy band in the world, NSYNC. The story is AU with a few elements of canon and no Voldemort or any evil of any sort, just regular problems. Ginny will have a lot of boyfriends, there probably won't be much Romione, and Harry's parents really did die in a car crash, but he was raised by Sirius. And really, that fact wasn't even needed. Hope you enjoy it.

I've already completed this story and it's only 8 chapters long. Some of the chapters are rather short on their on anyways. Just a little something as I'm trying to write out the battle in The Lives Of The Broken.

As always, I own nothing but the plot. Queen Rowling owns everything else, including my sanity and my Weasley King. Give him up woman!

Oh yeah. RedHeadedVixen I messaged you!

On with the fic :)

* * *

You might've been hurt, babe

That ain't no lie

You've seen them all come and go, oh..

I remember you told me

That it made you believe in

No man, no cry

Maybe that's why

* * *

Chapter 1: Terry Boot

 _Summer, 1989_

Narcissa Malfoy always made sure that she raised her nine year old son, Draco Malfoy, to be a perfect gentleman, especially to girls and women. She taught him to always open doors, to grab the check, to compliment, and to genuinely make a girl that he had fallen for feel like she is the one and only in his world.

His father, Lucius, on the other hand, was living proof that chivalry was indeed dying, and dying fast. True, in public, he acted like a gentleman to save face, but Draco would see that he was arrogant, untrustworthy. He ruled the manor and everything in it with an iron fist, and had taught Draco that everyone was beneath him and to treat them as such.

The boy was always conflicted, however, in most circumstances, he leaned towards his mother's advice. He seemed to have better results when he did as she said.

On nice days, Narcissa would take Draco to the park to play with other children. Being an only child, Draco was usually alone and bored. His two best friends were pureblood boys by the names of Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini, and sometimes the girl Pansy Parkinson would come and drool all over him, something that Draco found to be absolutely annoying. Unfortunately, Blaise and Theo were not at the park today, but a couple other wizarding children were.

He had seen then only a brief second before in his life, however, he knew a lot about them from listening to his father prattle on about them. Red hair, a quidditch team of monstrous looking children, blood traitors, poorer than a house elf who had just been given clothes, and what's worse, dressed like a house elf that had just been given clothes. He was always told by his father that these were the bottom of the barrel and to not associate himself with them. And if he had to, let them know their place.

So it confused him very much when his mother sat down with a lady that looked like she would be the mother and started talking and laughing with her. Usually his mother did as she was told by his father, but here she was, cavorting happily with the matriarch of the family that his father despised more than muggles.

He looked onto the playground and found his favorite spot: the jungle gym. Draco loved climbing the jungle gym, it felt like a castle and when he was 8 and made it to the top for the very first time, he felt triumphant and as if he were a king. So from then on, he and the boys would race to see who would make it to the top and be crowned king of the playground for the day. Blaise usually made it up there first, or came in a close second to him.

He quickly climbed the cold steel bars and made it to the top, only to find a small red headed girl already sitting there, smiling at him.

He paused. Because of the hair, he instantly knew it was a Weasley, however, she didn't match anything of what his father had said about them. The only girls around his age he had ever really seen up close were Pansy and the oldest Greengrass girl whom he didn't pay much mind to either. So while he didn't have much to compare to, he could honestly think to himself, that this was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his entire nine years of living.

The girl looked at him and held out her hand. "Hi!" she said cheerfully. "I've never seen you here before when I come."

Draco looked at her hand, and then back at the girl. He felt like he was having an internal battle in his head. He could hear his father's voice almost screaming at him not to associate with her. Tell her how poor she was. How ugly her dress was. Push her off the jungle gym, she isn't important enough to be up here. He could also hear his mother's calm voice telling him to introduce himself. Take her hand. Ask her things. Make her feel special.

He chose what he felt wouldn't get him pushed off the jungle gym. He took the girl's hand, did a small bow, and kissed it. "I'm Draco Malfoy." he said.

The girl drew her hand back and looked at the boy, confused. "Why did you kiss my hand?" she asked.

"My mother told me to always kiss a lady's hand when introducing yourself. She said that it's polite."

"But I'm only a girl."

"Well, you're going to grow up to be a lady, aren't you?" asked Draco jokingly.

The girl laughed. "I guess you're right. I don't have to kiss your hand, do I?"

Draco smiled at the girl. She was amusing. "No. Not unless you want to. But I don't think guys get their hands kissed."

The girl laughed once again. Draco found himself really enjoying her laughter. "I'm not going to kiss your hand. Boys hands are dirty. Well my brothers hands are always dirty."

Draco sat down onto the still bar at the op of the jungle gym beside her. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Ginevra Weasley. You can call me Ginny. I hate my whole first name. And I'm 8."

"I'm 9. That makes me older than you." said Draco in a superior voice.

"One of my brothers is 9. Ron. He's down there on the monkey bars with my other brothers. They go to Hogwarts tomorrow."

"I can't wait to go to Hogwarts."said Draco. I've only been homeschooled."

"Us too."said Ginny. "It's hard to learn things sometimes. My brothers can be gits. But don't tell them that I said that."

"I won't."said Draco truthfully. He felt that he would keep every secret she would ever tell him.

"Do you have brothers and sister?" asked Ginny.

"No, it's just me. And the house elves of course." aid Draco.

"House elves? Wow. Your mum and dad must be very rich. We don't have house elves. My brother Fred says Mum likes to work us like house elves though." said Ginny.

Under normal circumstances, this would be the perfect opportunity for Draco to brag about all the money house family had and all the things he was spoiled with. But he actually wanted this girl to like him.

"I guess. I don't really know." he lied. Ginny seemed to smile at that.

"You know, you're nice." said Ginny. "Most boys aren't nice to girls."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this one boy, Terry Boot, he said he wanted to be my boyfriend, and I said yes. Then he tried to order me around and make me be his servant. I even do that for my brothers so I told him no. Then he pushed me, threw dirt on me, and called me ugly. He said he didn't want to be my boyfriend anymore and no one would ever want to." said Ginny, sadly as she wiped at her eye.

Draco felt Ginny's emotions shift. He hoped she wouldn't cry. He didn't know what to do with crying girls. The last time Pansy cried around him, he left her by herself. He didn't want to do Ginny like that. He found that he wanted to do whatever it took to make her feel better. To see that smile again.

"You're queen of the playground." he said quickly.

"What?"

When my friends and I come, we play a game. Whoever makes it to the top first is king of the playground. And since you got here before I did, that makes you queen."

Ginny started to smile. "You would let me be queen?"

"Why not? You earned it."

Ginny squealed in delight and looked upon her kingdom. "What do I do now that I am queen?" she asked.

"Whatever you want, I guess."

"Can I give you a hug?" asked Ginny slyly.

Draco looked nervous. Pansy always tried to hug him and he hated it. Blaise always said if a girl hugged you, that meant that you had to marry her. And while the thought of marrying Pansy was utterly revolting, being married to Ginny didn't seem so bad.

So be nodded, and allowed her to hug him.

"You know what that means, right? " he asked when she was done.

"What?"

"We have to get married. When a boy and a girl hug, that means that they have to get married." said Draco proudly.

Ginny laughed. "That's not true. My brothers hug me all the time and that doesn't mean I have to marry them."

"I'm not your brother." smirked Draco.

"Well, I'm not going to marry you, Draco Malfoy." laughed Ginny.

"Oh yes you are Ginny Weasley. Just you wait" said Draco, determined for the girl to see reason.

Ginny was about to say more, when her mother called her and her brothers to leave. She smiled at Draco and waved before she climbed down. "See you around. I gotta go home."

Draco hated to see her go, but he knew they would see each other again and when they did, he would convince her that they were going to get married.

"Bye." said Draco waving back. He climbed down and watched her walk of with her family. His mother came up behind him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Did you make a new friend, darling?" asked Narcissa.

"No, I met my wife. We are going to get married one day."said Draco, looking up at his mother.

Narcissa looked down at her son, smiling at him. "Better not let your father know you want to marry the Weasley girl."

Draco frowned. "What do you say Mother?"

"I say do what your heart tells you dear.. Just don't tell your father about today."

"I won't. I promise." he said as he watched the red flowing pigtails disappear into the distance.

Draco had made up his mind. He was going to get Ginevra Weasley no matter what it took or how long. She was going to be his someday.


	2. Chapter 2: Colin Creevey

Every little thing I do

Never seems enough for you

You don't wanna lose it again

But I'm not like them

Baby, when you finally,

Get to love somebody

Guess what,

It's gonna be me..

* * *

Chapter 2: Colin Creevey

 _Spring 1994_

Draco looked across the Great Hall as he stabbed his steak with the fork in his hand. Merlin, there he was again. Always taking pictures of her like some stalker. How could she even go for this geek? Clearly she had been knocked in the head and it caused her to go mental. That was the only explanation for Ginny to be dating Colin Creevey.

"Mate, why are you killing your already dead meat?" asked Blaise as he watched his friend jab the fork in the steak over and over.

"Why else, Blaise? Of course it's his Gryffindor Princess not paying him any attention." laughed Theo.

"Shut the hell up, Nott. Just because you attract trolls." said Draco as he stabbed the fork in his steak one last time and then pushed the plate away.

"I do not." grumbled Theo as he looked down at his plate to avoid the eye contact that Millicent Bulstrode was trying to give him.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "If it annoys you so bad Draco, go do something about it. Beat the git up or something."

"I can't do that, Ginny actually likes this clown. Besides, Mother got on me for punching Boot in the nose first year remember?"

"Punching him in the nose over what happened two years ago wasn't the right idea you know." said Blaise.

Draco grinned. "Well, it made me feel better. And he got the message. He didn't go near Ginny her first year and he hasn't approached her none this year either."

"That's because you did more than just punch him in the nose. Admit it." said Theo.

"I may have threatened to hex his bollocks onto his chin, but that's about it." laughed Draco, the others joining in.

"Oi, mate. Looks over there." said Blaise, pointing to the Gryffindor table.

The trip looked on as they watched a very irritated Ginny yell at Colin words that they couldn't hear, snatch his camera out of his hand, and throw it onto the floor, smashing it to smithereens. She then turned and ran out the hall.

Draco leapt up and ran after her with no hesitation. He ran out the great hall and heard running footsteps to the left of him, heading towards Potions.

He took off and finally caught up with Ginny, who had sat down on a bench near the stairs that lead to the dungeons. He walked up to her, picked up her messenger bag, and sat down next to her.

"What happened?" he asked her sincerely.

"Oh. You saw I guess." she said grumpily.

"All of lunch saw, Gin. Why are you mad at your beau Creevey?"

"He isn't my beau anymore. We broke up." she said, crossing her arms.

Draco's heart fluttered for a couple of seconds. "You did? Why? I thought you really liked him." he said, trying his best to sound like a concerning 13 year old that cared despite the fact that inside he was cheering.

"I think I just wanted to date him because Natalie had a boyfriend. He's more of a friend really, and he annoys me to no ends always taking pictures of me." said Ginny.

"Well, you are a work of art." said Draco winking.

Ginny blushed as she rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up you. I bet you don't care at all."

"I don't really. I'm glad you two broke up."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"You know why, stop playing games." said Draco with a small smirk.

Ginny laughed. "I'm still not going for it Draco."

"Maybe not now, but you will eventually. You can't resist me." said Draco, cockily putting his hands behind his head, resting against the wall.

"Whatever Draco. I'm gonna be late to class. You wanna walk me?" asked Ginny.

"Sure, my class in on the way." said Draco as he stood up and carried Ginny's messenger bag as they walked.


	3. Chapter 3: Neville Longbottom

You've got no choice, babe

But to move on, and you know

There ain't no time to waste

You're just too blind, to see

But in the end, ya know it's gonna be me

You can't deny

So just tell me why

* * *

Chapter 3: Neville Longbottom

 _Winter 1994_

The Yule Ball was in full swing as The Weird Sisters played the switcharoo song. The song required dancers to switch from partner to partner until they got back to their original date.

So far, Draco had switched from Pansy (the girl he was forced to bring) to Parvati Patil, to Daphne, to Lavender Brown, Tracey Meadows, Hermione Granger (causing him to gag), Hannah Abbott, and he had finally arrived at who he had wanted to dance with the whole night.

"Fancy twirling into you." said Draco as he grabbed Ginny's hand.

"Oh no, another Slytherin." said Ginny, jokingly.

"What other Slytherin have you danced with?" asked Draco, annoyed.

"There was Blaise, who just wouldn't stop talking about you, and then there was one of your body guards. I shall never dance with him again. His hands were sticky." said Ginny, grossed out.

Draco laughed. "They've been minding the sweets tray all night. I'm surprised one of them made it to the dance floor." he said as he twirled Ginny out and then back in.

"Nice moves. Much better than Neville." said Ginny, very much impressed.

"Oh. Your date with two left feet." said Draco. "I didn't know you have moved on to bumbling idiots."

"Don't talk about him, Neville is really sweet." scolded Ginny. "Besides, I only came with him to be able to come in the first place. Third years down couldn't come without a 4th year and up escort."

"You could have said yes to me when I asked you. Twice." smirked Draco.

"You know I couldn't do that. My brothers would have flipped. Percy would have went right home and told Mum and Dad I'm fraternizing with the enemy. And Ron would have blew his top."

"Your parents already know we are friends, Gin." said Draco. "What does being my date for the ball have to do with anything?"

"They would have made it more than just a friendship, you know that." said Ginny.

"You're dating Longbottom, so no they wouldn't have."

"I'm not dating him. Not exactly anyways. I'm-" Ginny stopped talking suddenly.

"You know I won't tell your secrets, Gin." reassured Draco.

"It's not my secret, it's Neville's."

"But you're involved aren't you? So I won't tell."

Ginny signed. "Fine. I'm only a front, really. Neville likes...well he likes wizards. I'm just a front to get people off his back about it. Especially Seamus."

"I KNEW IT!" piped up Draco. Ginny clasped her hands on Draco's mouth

"You prat! Shut the hell up!" sneered Ginny removing her hands.

"I'm sorry. But I got excited. I knew ol Longbottom was a poof!" whispered Draco triumphantly.

"Please don't make fun of him and please please please don't tell him I told you!" begged Ginny.

Draco smiled. "Have I ever told anything you told me not to?"

Ginny smiled as she shook her head. Draco dipped her, his steel grays staring into her bold and doelike browns.

"So when are you gonna give into me, Ginevra?" asked Draco in a whisper.

Ginny rolled her eyes and giggled. Before she could answer, the music had changed, signalling them to switch partners.

Ginny smiled and ran a smooth finger down Draco's cheek. "Never. See you later, Draco."

Draco smiled and then frowned as he ended up back with Pansy, much to his utter disappointment.


	4. Chapter 4: Michael Corner

Every little thing I do

Never seems enough for you

You don't wanna lose it again

But I'm not like them

Baby, when you finally

Get to love somebody

Guess what

It's gonna be me

* * *

Chapter 4: Michael Corner

 _Spring 1996_

A party to celebrate Gryffindor's win over Ravenclaw was in full swing in the Room of Requirement. Everyone 4th year and up minus the Ravenclaws and the majority of the Slytherins were in attendance.

Draco, Blaise, Theo, and Daphne had party crashed, but most were too hammered to care. Even Harry Potter seemed too smashed to give a fuck that Draco was around, though Ron and Hermione kept an eye on him, when they weren't arguing of course.

Ginny, the game winning champion came storming in, angry as a hornet. You could almost see the heat coming from her body as she walked in, looking as though she was ready to blow at any second. She spied Draco, Blaise, and Theo sitting on one of the sofas in a corner of the room and headed over. She really didn't feel like being cheered over. She flopped down on the sofa in a huff, narrowly missing Draco's lap.

"Evening, Red!" shouted a very drunk Blaise. "We shall toast your victory, shall we?"

"Fuck off." grumbled Ginny.

"Oh shit." said Theo. "The lioness is baring her claws."

"I'm not in the bloody mood, okay? Anybody got a shot?" asked Ginny.

"No shot, but have a swig." said Draco, handing Ginny his butterbeer. Ginny took it and knocked it back, drinking the entire thing.

"Damn Gin, are you okay?" asked Draco. He gave Blaise and Theo a look that said to make themselves scarce, which they obliged.

"What happened to you?" he asked as he grabbed Theo and Blaise's unopened butterbeers, handing one to Ginny.

"Fucking Michael is what happened. That sore loser of a prat." said Ginny, opening up the bottle and taking a right size swig.

"Slow your ass down, Ginny. I'm not having your brothers on my ass because their baby sister got pissed." said Draco, snatching the bottle out of Ginny's hand.

"What are you, my dad now?" asked Ginny.

"I could be your daddy." smirked Draco, playfully.

"You're so gross. But anyways, I just broke up with Michael." said Ginny.

"Corner? Why? I thought you were hung up on his ass." said Draco.

"Never that, but I did really like him. Until tonight when he started acting like a sore loser bitch and decided to go and comfort Harry's leftovers."

"What do you mean?"

"He got mad because I beat him in Quidditch. He said that it shouldn't have happened despite the game being won legitly and that I was actually a lousy seeker, who needs to stick with chasing, and even that could use some improvement." said Ginny shaking her head in disgust.

"The fuck does he know, he doesn't even play." said Draco, irate that Michael would even comment on Ginny like that.

"Exactly what I told him. We got into a shouting match, he called me a bitch, and then I told him it's over. He said he had been planning to break up with me for weeks. And then he rushed his ass over to Cho Fucking Chang." said Ginny.

"Where is the prat? How dare he call you a bitch, I'll hex his ass all the way to-"

"Just forget it, Drayke" said Ginny as she pulled Draco back after he sprang out of his seat. "He isn't worth it. Though I appreciate you defending my honor."

Draco calmed down when Ginny rested her head on his shoulder and took a hold of his hand. He loved these small moments that they had by themselves. He couldn't resist rubbing his thumb against the top of her hand as it fit perfectly into his.

"I feel revolting commenting on a Gryffindor player, but you are one of the best chasers on your team. And while I'll admit, Potter is a good seeker, you could easily match him, if you wanted to. But you were made to be a chaser." said Draco as he laid his cheek on top of her head.

"Why Draco Malfoy, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were complimenting me." joked Ginny.

"Don't be stupid woman, I compliment you all the time." said Draco.

"I know." said Ginny, glad that he couldn't see her blushing. "Thanks for trying to make you feel better."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why do you always date gits, when you have the most perfect specimen right in front of your face?"

"Oh really? And who pray tell is that?"

"Don't be daft woman. You know it's me."

Ginny laughed. "Draco we go through this almost everytime I break up with somebody. You should know what the answer to that is."

"That's your answer today. I guarantee you, one day it will change." said Draco confidently.

Ginny sighed. "You know, outside of Luna, you're my best friend." she said.

"Shit, are you trying to friend zone me?" asked Draco, lifting up his head. "Because if you are, I'd rather not hear this."

Ginny lifted her head from Draco's shoulder and looked at him, still holding his hand. "I didn't say that, Drayke. I'm only telling you that your are my best friend."

Draco sighed. The knot that had been tied in his belly came undone. "You're my best friend too." he said, bringing her hand up and kissing the back of it.

"Thanks, Draco."

"Not to mention my future wife."

"Draco..."


	5. Chapter 5: Dean Thomas

There comes a day

When I'll be the one, you'll see..

It's gonna-gonna-gonna-gonna-gonna

It's gonna be me

* * *

Chapter 5: Dean Thomas

 _March 1997_

Ginny sat in front of the lake, back resting on Draco's chest . She had been crying earlier and Draco had drug her out here to get her away from the harpies that surrounded her in her sorrow. One thing he knew about Ginny was that she hated to cry, especially in front of people. She never wanted people to feel sorry for her.

He hadn't pressed about what she was so upset about. Instead he brought her to the lake under a tree, sat down with his back against the tree, and allowed her to sit in between his legs, laying back against him. He had locked his arms around her as she just sat there, staring at the lake for a good hour, letting the tears fall from her eyes.

He knew it had to be bad if she was crying actual tears and not screaming her head off. He tried to go through scenarios in his head. Something wrong with the family? Had her brother not fully been cured from ingesting poisonous doses of Amortentia? Did she get a failing grade?

"He cheated on me, Drayke." croaked Ginny in an almost hoarse voice.

Draco couldn't believe his ears. "Thomas did fucking what?!"

"He cheated on me. With that slag Lavender. Mind you, they were dating as she was dating my brother. I should beat her ass twice." said Ginny, rage building

"How did you find out?"

"Well I caught the bloody prats, didn't I? In the fucking prefects bathroom. Hermione had given me the password ages ago, and I had went in for a soak and there they were, fucking in the tub."

"What the fuck?! Then what happened?"

"I was frozen to the floor, I couldn't move, I could barely breathe. I didn't gain any movement until he called my name, then I rushed out. He chased after me in his bloody knickers, and when he caught up with me, I slapped him." said Ginny

"Good on ya, Gin." congratulated Draco.

"I asked him why the fuck did he do such a thing." said Ginny, tears rolling down her cheeks even faster. "He said because I wouldn't put out. He had been wanting to get physical with me, but every time, I turned him down. I told him to go fuck himself and that he was an asshole. He proceeded to tell me I was nothing but a prudish tease and that as long as I don't put out, no one would have me."

Draco sighed. He was picturing himself pummeling the fuck out of Thomas for saying what he said to Ginny, however, he knew now was not to time to dwell on such things. His girl needed him.

"Look at me." said Draco, touching Ginny's chin and turning her head so she could see him. "Fuck everything that wanker said. He doesn't know anything about you. He's just mad that he didn't get what he wanted. He doesn't deserve you, do you hear me?"

Ginny nodded through her tears, trying hard to keep them from falling. "I've never been insulted like that. Like is that all guys care about is shagging?"

Draco chuckled. "I'm not going to lie. We do think about shagging. A lot actually. But that usually isn't the only thing on a bloke's mind. Especially if he really cares about the girl."

Ginny thought about it for a moment. "Have...have you ever thought about shagging me?" she asked in a low, timid voice.

Draco laughed loudly. "Do you want me to be honest?"

"Well, I wouldn't want you to lie to me."

"I mean I'm a teenaged boy, so of course I have. Many, many times." said Draco, still laughing. Ginny rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"However, I've also thought of other things about you that have nothing to do with shagging. Have thought them since we first met. It would never be just about shagging with me. You should know that by now." said Draco with a wink.

Ginny smiled at him as he wiped the last tear from her cheek. Maybe this game of cat and mouse had gone on long enough. Despite being a Malfoy, Draco had been nothing but good to her since the day they had met on the jungle gym. He had been her best friend, her listening ear, her protector. And even though she always said no, he never stopped trying to be hers.

Maybe she should just forget what others had advised she should forget about the feuding that her dad and his dad were doing. Maybe she should admit that she had feelings for him too and act on them.

Maybe she would have. If two weeks later, another got in the way.


	6. Chapter 6: Harry Potter

All that I do

Is not enough for you

Don't wanna lose it

But I'm not like that

When finally

You get to love

Guess what

* * *

Chapter 6: Harry Potter

 _April 1997_

The kiss seen around the world. Gryffindor had won the Quidditch cup and no one was more excited than Ginny. They were all dancing and partying in the middle of the common room when Harry walked in from tutoring with Dumbledore. Both of them were excited. Both of them were in the moment. And it came as a huge surprised when Harry kissed Ginny in front of everybody, including Ron, who shockingly had nothing bad to say about it.

Ginny's heart was bursting with happiness. She had waited for this moment every since she was 11 and saw Harry in her kitchen eating her mother's food. For years she had pined over this boy, despite Hermione's insistence to move on. Try as hard as she did, she couldn't shake him. She couldn't just set aside her feelings that had been brewing since before she could identify every one of them.

The two of them ran out of the common room, hand in hand. They had went through the castle laughing and cheering until they got to the courtyard fountain. Harry hoisted her up on the wall surrounding the fountain, and held her close as their lips and tongue fought for dominance.

Little did she know that they were being watched. And for the first time ever, his blood boiled over Ginny's new prospect

Draco watched the new couple snog and giggle over this and that. Finally he had had enough a dun he stormed off towards the dungeons, body trembling in anger as he walked.

Potter?! Of all the fucking pricks in this school, she had to get with Harry The Golden Boy Potter?! He could have sworn Ginny said she was over that prat ages ago! Sure he knew she liked him, they had talked about it quite a few times through the years. Just like Hermione, he had also told her to move on from him because clearly Scarhead was too blind to see what was right in front of him. Why now?!

He yelled out the password and went through the door, saying nothing to Blaise and Theo as he passed by them and went straight for the sixth year dorm. He locked the door, he didn't give a damn who wanted to get in. He wanted to be to himself.

He threw his practice snitch across the room, plopped down on his bed, and began to stew. He felt completely betrayed and heartbroken. He had thought since the day that prat Thomas cheated, that he and Ginny were making progress towards a relationship. They were certainly more flirty towards each other. He didn't want to rush things so he hadn't asked her out. Had he known this was going to bloody happen...

Emotions flooded his body and consumed his mind. He didn't even know how he was going to face Ginny in the morning. Should he just march right up to her and tell her he had seen the two of them?

Draco kicked his shoes off and got under the covers. Maybe he was the one being foolish. Maybe he was the one that needed to take his own advice and move on. She clearly didn't want him. She had shown that since they met that it wasn't going to happen. So why was he still stuck on this girl? Had her really fucked up and fallen in love with her?

June 2, 1997

"I don't think I should come." said Ginny as Blaise pulled her toward the Room Of Requirement.

"Are you mental?" asked Blaise. "Why wouldn't you come to Draco's birthday party?"

"Draco and I haven't spoken in almost two months and you know it Blaise. I don't know what's wrong. He's not going to want me there."

Blaise sighed. He knew all about the situation. He had been bugging Draco to just let it go and talk to the girl because he was miserable and miserable to be around. He couldn't tell Ginny that. Draco would have to himself.

"Why wouldn't he want his best friend at his coming of age party?"

Ginny shrugged not knowing what to say. "Fine. Stop dragging me, I'll go willingly." she said, stepping in line with Blaise.

They made it to the room and opened the door to reveal a birthday party of epic proportions. There were flashing lights that was flashing in beat with the music, food was everywhere, ice sculptures of the Slytherin crest. And a huge cake that had to be at least six feet tall. The room was full of Slytherins and Ravenclaws, with only a few Hufflepuffs floating around. Ginny was the only Gryffindor in the room

She scanned the room and finally found Draco who even though this was his birthday party, was off to himself in a plushy armchair, sipping what looked like fire whiskey. Ginny took a breath and walked over to him.

When she got in front of him Draco glanced up from staring at his glass. He looked bored and broody. He looked at Ginny and raised his eyebrows slightly.

"Happy Birthday, Drayke." said Ginny, almost in a whisper.

"You actually came." said Draco, drinking the last of what was in his glass.

"Of course I came." said Ginny as if the thought of her not showing up was ridiculous. "I haven't missed a birthday since you turned 13, remember?"

Draco nodded. "That's true."

Ginny and Draco stared awkwardly at each other. It was very unnerving and uncomfortable. They were friends for crying out loud. Why did it feel this way?

"I think we need to talk. Actually, we have needed to for a long time." said Ginny.

Draco sighed. "Come on." he said, getting up and taking her by the hand. They walked out of the party and around the corner so no one could hear.

"Draco? Draco, what happened? Why won't you talk to me anymore?" asked Ginny.

"Did we come out here for you to ask stupid questions that you should already know the answers to?" asked Draco, leaning against the wall, crossing his arms.

Ginny looked bewildered. "What are you talking about? I don't know why-"

"Potter, Ginny? Of all the prats in this school you go for Potter?"

Ginny's mouth flew open. "Are you kidding me? You're not talking to me because I'm dating Harry?!"

"I listened to you cry over that prick for years Gin, years! How he didn't notice you and when he did, he treated you like a fucking sister!"

"He notices me now..." said Ginny, quietly.

"Ohhh yes. Now! You have to wait for him to open his eyes? And you fell right into his lap!"

"Why are you yelling at me? You knew I've been wanting this for a long time!"

"You said you was over that prat!"

"I thought I was but I'm not, okay? Why can't you just be happy for me?"

Draco felt like he had been slapped in the face. "Happy? Happy?! I've been right here in your face for years! Been there for you when all those gits did you wrong. I was there for you anytime you needed me. I have done everything I could for you and it's still not good enough!"

"That's not true Draco Malfoy! You know I have always appreciated you and everything you've done for me!" yelled Ginny.

"Have you really? If that's the fucking case why? Why not ever me? You act as if I'm beneath you or some shit. Like you're too good to be with me!"

"Bullshit! It isn't like that at all, Drayke! You have known that we couldn't ever go there. Your father, my family? They would have our heads!"

"I've never cared about that, Gin! What the fuck do I care what my father thinks?! This isn't a game! I would give up every fucking penny that is to be handed down to me by the fool just to be with you!"

Ginny looked at Draco, feeling like complete and utter shit. She didn't know what to say or do. She wasn't stupid, she knew that Draco has had feelings for her for years, but she never imagined that they had ran that deep. She had only thought that she was only a mere infatuation, and she didn't want to be that.

But to find out that she was more...she felt awful.

Ginny went over to him and hugged him. "I'm so sorry." she whispered as Draco stood still as a statue.

Draco felt himself melting. All the anger that he had felt towards Ginny had disappeared in an instant. He put his arms around Ginny, hugging her even closer to him. This girl was going to be the absolute death of him, and he was going to allow it.

However, he had to get over this. And he was nowhere near doing that.

"Give me some time, okay?" whispered Draco, looking down at Ginny as she looked up at him. "I just need some time."

Ginny nodded, hating the fact that she felt she was losing her best friend. Draco smiled and pressed his lips against Ginny's.

It felt like electricity was flowing through their lips. Ginny could honestly say that even though the kiss was simple, she had never felt so much emotion from anybody else. She found herself kissing his back, despite everything in her mind telling her that it was wrong.

Draco forced himself to part his lips from Ginny's. A few more seconds, and he would have been finding Potter himself and telling him to fuck off.

"I love you." he whispered as he let go of her. Ginny was left awestruck as she watched Draco walk away from her, tears beginning to fall from her eyes as she touched her lips.


	7. Chapter 7: Graduation Day

Every little thing I do

Never seems enough for you

You don't wanna lose it again

But I'm not like them

Baby, when you finally

Get to love somebody

Guess what

* * *

Chapter 7: Graduation Day

 _June 1999_

"Why do you look so nervous?" asked Harry as he watched his girlfriend pace the floor.

"You weren't the one giving your graduating class a speech last year now were you?" snapped Ginny, agitated.

"No, Hermione did. And she did a good job. So will you." said Harry, patting Ginny on the back.

"Thanks Harry. Even though I know I will stink." said Ginny, straightening out her robe.

Harry gave Ginny a peck on the lips. "You'll be fine. I'll wave to you when you hit the stage." he said, winking as he walked out of Ginny's Head Girl dorm.

Ginny brushed her flaming mane as she looked in the mirror, trying to psych herself up. Once she felt that she was all together, she stepped out of her dorm, and immediately fell apart.

There leaning against the wall in front of the door to her dorm was Draco. Ginny stared at the friend that she hadn't talked to since his 17th birthday, and hadn't seen since he graduated last year.

"Draco?"

"Well I'm certainly not Potter." said Draco with a smirk.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ginny.

"Here to see you graduate, of course. You thought I was going to miss this? Especially since I know you're going to bomb that speech."

Ginny couldn't help but laugh as she walked on, with Draco walking beside her. Ginny couldn't believe Draco was actually here.

"Why are you here? For real, Draco?" asked Ginny again.

"I told you, to see you graduate. You saw me walk."

"That's because I was a sixth year and I was already here. You didn't have to come back."

"Yes I did. You're my best friend. I wouldn't miss this." said Draco.

"I thought you didn't want to be friends anymore, Drayke. We haven't talked in two years." said Ginny.

"And that's my stupid fault. I shouldn't have let jealousy get in the way of our friendship. Even though Potter is still a git, and I'm still loads better."

Ginny rolled her eyes and laughed. "I don't see how the two of you don't get along now. I've heard you've had to help patch him up a few times with your healer training."

"I only do that as my job. If I didn't want to be a healer, I wouldn't do shit for him. He doesn't deserve it." grumbled Draco.

"Draco!"

"What? It's fucking true. He comes into St Mungo's as if he is entitled to our care. He's an arrogant bitch who acts like people are made to worship him, I can't stand it."

Ginny couldn't help but agree. Since about the middle of his seventh year up to now, Harry had all of a sudden became a right foul git. He would get snappy if anything didn't go his way, and he was acting as if he was better than people. Fred and George had stopped talking to him after he called their shop mediocre after they didn't have something he wanted in stock. He would even act arrogant towards her, which caused many arguments.

"Well for the sake of your job, I'm glad that you do patch him up. He has been unbearable for the past few months, but-"

"What do you mean?" asked Draco, holding out his arm to stop Ginny from walking. "Has he done anything to you?"

Ginny shook her head. "Besides the occasional argument, no, Draco, calm down."

"Ginny, you better tell me. If I find out he's done something to hurt you, I'll kick his ass."

"I know, Drayke, I know. Don't worry about it, okay?" said Ginny, almost pleading.

"Fine." said Draco, putting up his hands.

The two continued to walk towards the entrance. They stopped and looked at each other, both feeling as if they didn't want to part.

"Well, this is it." said Draco, putting his hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"I'm so nervous." said Ginny, looking uneasy.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Awh come on, stop being a punk ass. Aren't you supposed to be some brave Gryff? Or has my absence made you go soft."

Ginny nudged Draco's side. Draco took her hand and pressed his lips against it. "You'll be fine. If you get stuck, just imagine me in my underwear."

"What good will that do?" laughed Ginny.

"It'll give you something hot to focus on, wouldn't it? Then again, maybe that will get you hot and bothered. Better not do that, don't need you sweating at the podium over me."

Ginny laughed again, crashing her body into Draco's, hugging him tightly. "Don't disappear on me again, okay?"

Draco breathed on the scent of raspberries from Ginny's hair. It took everything in him not to disk her away to some secluded spot in the castle and snog her senseless. "I won't. I promise." he said, kissing her on the top of the head.

"Thank you." said Ginny looking at him as they parted.

"Of course. I mean, we are getting married someday. Be a shame if I don't show up at my own wedding."

"Draco, you're a git."

* * *

 _December 31, 2000_

Draco was checking out the wonderful contraption that Blaise had given him for his birthday. A big screen TV with a Cox Cable subscription. He loved flipping through the channels with the "mote troll" and spending hours doing absolutely nothing.

Blaise and Theo had begged him to come out and celebrate the new year, but Draco decided against it. He had partied hard for Christmas, and he still hadn't recovered all the memories from that. He didn't need another blank night.

Suddenly, green flames erupted from the fireplace. Draco didn't even flinch, he knew exactly who it was. He put his arm up on the sofa he was sitting on, and allowed Ginny to join him.

Ginny slumped down beside him, taking his bowl of popcorn off of his lap and angrily popping some into her mouth.

"Wanna talk about it?" asked Draco.

"Not now." said Ginny.

"Want the mote?" he asked, passing it to Ginny.

She took it and turned it to her favorite music channel that showed American music videos. She watched as a video for her favorite muggle singer Britney Spears came on. Draco was annoyed by the singer's voice, but decided not to complain, as Ginny looked like she was going to blow at any second.

Ginny sighed as another American music video came on. Some rapper called Eminem. Both Ginny and Draco were into him. Ginny had gotten Draco a CD player with two of his album for Christmas and already Draco had played both albums over 20 times.

"I left him." Ginny finally said.

"For how long this time?" asked Draco, having heard this statement four times over the course of her and Harry's relationship.

"Smartass." said Ginny, throwing a piece of popcorn at him face which his quickly caught in his mouth. "For good this time. There isn't any going back."

" You said that last time, Gin. And you went back after a week."

"Last time, I didn't catch him fucking a Slytherin slag." said Ginny, disgusted.

Draco sat up straight. "Are you fucking kidding?"

"Nope. I found him shagging Pansy Fucking Parkinson on our table. The table my family eats off of. When I caught him, he didn't even look like he cared. He just shrugged, said he was sorry and that the relationship was starting to feel stale to him anyways, that he didn't want to keep waiting on marriage just to shag, but he didn't want me to find out that way. I popped over to Ron and Hermione's

Ron should be pummeling Harry as we speak."

"Damn you Gin, why couldn't I have the pleasure? I've been waiting for a reason since I was 11!" said Draco in mock disappointment.

"Oh, shut up." she said, dumping the whole bowl of popcorn over Draco's head. Draco laughed as he grabbed Ginny and started tickling her. Ginny was in hysterics add she tried to fought him off and escape at the same time. She finally got a hold of his hands and raised them up asking with here's over his head.

Draco stopped laughing as he looked into her soul searching brown eyes. He wanted so badly to kiss her. To kiss away the pain he knew she was hiding. To kiss away Potter from existence in her head. To draw her into a world that was just for them.

However, he knew that it wasn't the right time. Ginny didn't need a lover at the moment. She needed a friend. And a friend, like always, he would be.

He had waited this long. He could wait a little bit longer.


	8. Chapter 8: Epilogue

Every little thing I do

Never seems enough for you

You don't wanna lose it again (don't wanna lose it)

But I'm not like them

Baby, when you finally

Get to love somebody

Guess what?

It's gonna be me!

* * *

Chapter 8: Epilogue

 _April 21, 2004_

If Molly Weasley was to walk into the bedroom at that moment, she would be in conniptions. Wedding dress thrown carelessly on the floor asking with dress robes, socks, stockings, shoes, knickers, and a bra. Two bodies in all their named glory spread on the bed, both beings or of breath from the intense love making session they had just finished having.

Thankfully, Molly was in a totally different timezone, as her youngest, her baby girl, was locking eyes and smiling at the man that had just finished thoroughly shagging her for the first time.

She looked over at the man, a jubilant look to match his look of pride. She rolled her eyes and hit him with a pillow.

"Wipe that smug look off your face " she said laughing as she hit him again.

"Can I help it that I'm feeling brilliant right about now? I deserve a pat on the back. Go me!"

"Merlin, you're so annoying." said Ginny, cuddling up next to him. "But I guess now I'm stuck with you huh?"

"Of course you are. You've been stuck with me since you were 8. I told you, and I'm always right." said Draco, smirking as he rubbed up Ginny's arm.

Ginny shook her head. "I really can't stand you right about now."

"Don't act like that, you know you love me."

"You loved me first though."

"That's true. If you would have listened to me during school, this could have happened a long long time ago. But you've always been stubborn as hell." said Draco, kissing Ginny's neck.

"Maybe I wanted you to wait. Stop, that tickles" giggled Ginny as Draco nibbled at her neck.

"Whatever it is, it doesn't matter." said Draco. "You're finally mine, and you're not going anywhere, Mrs. Malfoy. "

Ginny laughed as Draco climbed on top of her, kissing the face of the girl that he always knew he would end up with.

Ambitious Slytherins always get what they want.


End file.
